


Echoes in rain

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Irony, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, Sexual Content, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Michael ha portato Balthazar in Paradiso per curare la sua anima straziata dal dolore, ma adesso Benny vuole saperne di più e vorrebbe tanto andare a riprendersi Balthazar. Però lui, essendo un vampiro, non può sperare di accedere al Paradiso e deve chiedere aiuto. E chi potrà mai aiutarlo se non il generoso Gabriel, che mette subito al lavoro Castiel, il migliore amico di Balthazar, per andarlo a riprendere in Paradiso?Amo moltissimo questa storia, mi sono praticamente commossa a scriverla e vi ho dato anche la mia personale interpretazione del Paradiso. Grazie a chi la leggerà e la amerà!Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi e produttori di Supernatural.





	1. Parte prima

**Echoes in rain (prima parte)**

_Into the wind_

_I throw the night_

_Silver and gold_

_Turn into light_

_I’m_ _on a road_

_I know the way_

_Everything flows_

_Here comes another new day._

_(“Echoes in rain” – Enya)_

Benny vagava per il bunker con aria afflitta e desolata. Michael aveva portato Balthazar in Paradiso per curare la sua anima lacerata dalla disperazione e di questo era contento, ma era passata ormai una settimana e lui non era tornato. In verità, Michael era stato molto chiaro sul fatto che, se Balthazar avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto benissimo  _non_  tornare affatto ed era questo che tormentava tanto Benny.

Che assurda ironia era quella: Balthazar era rimasto straziato dal dolore perché Benny aveva deciso di rimanere in Purgatorio e adesso… adesso era lui a sentirsi vuoto e perso perché l’Angelo poteva aver scelto di rimanere in Paradiso. Era forse destino che loro due non dovessero mai incontrarsi? Che fosse sempre il momento sbagliato o il luogo sbagliato? Oppure era stato lui a peccare di presunzione, immaginando che una creatura dannata come un vampiro potesse avere un Angelo per compagno?

Dean vedeva l’amico che si torturava in quell’incertezza e cercava di incoraggiarlo.

“Benny, sono sicuro che Balthazar tornerà presto” diceva. “E’ vero, è passata una settimana, ma che accidenti ne sappiamo noi di come scorre il tempo in Paradiso? Magari lassù sono passate solo due ore e Balthazar non è ancora guarito.”

“Sì, il tempo è relativo in Paradiso come anche in Purgatorio” ammetteva Benny, “ma io penso che… se lui avesse deciso di restare lassù? Sarebbe un suo diritto e, del resto, quello che gli è accaduto è stata solo colpa mia. A quanto pare non riesco a evitare di fare del male a chi mi sta vicino e ha la sventura di volermi bene…”

“Queste sono stronzate! Tu non hai fatto del male a nessuno, hai soltanto preso una decisione stupida senza pensare alle conseguenze, ma chi non fa una cazzata in vita sua?”

“A quanto pare, io ne ho fatte talmente tante da battere ogni record” ribatté amaro Benny.

“Della maggior parte non eri responsabile” tagliò corto Dean. “Di questa sì, ammettiamolo pure, ma questo non significa che Balthazar voglia  _punirti_ restando in Paradiso per vendicarsi… è vero che è sempre stato un egocentrico e borioso figlio di puttana, ma di te si è innamorato sul serio e non riuscirebbe a restarti lontano di proposito.”

Non tutti, però, erano desiderosi di rincuorare Benny. Lucifer, ad esempio, si divertiva un sacco nel vederlo soffrire e alimentava in lui i sospetti peggiori.

“Sai, non credo che Michael lo farà tornare” disse, quando ormai era già trascorsa una settimana intera. “Il mio fratellone ha davvero poca simpatia per i _mostri_ , io ne so qualcosa… perciò immagino che userà tutta la sua autorità per convincere il tuo angioletto a restarsene tra le nuvole.”

“Non lo farebbe mai!” intervenne Gabriel, che invece aveva a cuore la felicità di tutti e il cui carattere sereno era incline alla speranza. “Michael sa che nostro Padre vuole che gli Angeli siano liberi e quindi, che lo voglia o meno, lascerà che sia Balthazar a decidere.”

“Oh, beh… allora forse è quello spocchioso Angelo a non voler tornare. Magari pensa di essere troppo superiore per  _sporcarsi_  con uno come te…”

“Lucifer, adesso basta, non è giusto che tu dica così!”

“No, lascialo dire, in fondo è solo la verità” replicò Benny, con voce rotta. “Anch’io mi sono sempre stupito del fatto che un Angelo si fosse abbassato al mio livello e ho sempre temuto di poterlo contaminare… Forse si è solo reso conto del fatto che io non lo merito.”

“Sono sicuro che non è affatto così” dichiarò Gabriel con convinzione.

In seguito, però, l’Arcangelo si rese conto che le cose non potevano andare avanti così. Benny stava soffrendo molto per l’incertezza della situazione e questo non era giusto. Del resto, poteva anche darsi che, semplicemente, Balthazar non fosse ancora guarito del tutto e che per questo dovesse restare ancora qualche tempo in Paradiso. Già, ma questo come potevano saperlo?

 _Forse dovrei andare io stesso in Paradiso e dare un’occhiata alla situazione_ , pensò.

Non era facile, però. Dal Paradiso lui era fuggito secoli prima, nascondendosi in mezzo agli dei pagani e poi fingendo di essere un semplice Trickster. Con che faccia poteva ripresentarsi al cospetto di tutta la corte celeste dopo quello che aveva combinato? Senza contare che probabilmente tutti in Paradiso sapevano della sua  _convivenza_ con Lucifer… No, lui proprio non poteva farsi rivedere lassù senza subire delle sgradevoli conseguenze. E allora?

Castiel! L’idea prese forma così velocemente nella mente di Gabriel che si diede dello sciocco per non averci pensato immediatamente. Castiel faceva la spola tra Paradiso e Terra ogni volta che voleva e poi era il migliore amico di Balthazar. Chi meglio di lui poteva andare ad informarsi sulle condizioni del suo amico? Soddisfatto della sua pensata, Gabriel si precipitò subito alla ricerca dell’Angelo.

Castiel era in biblioteca ad aiutare Sam e Dean in una ricerca e, sulle prime, non capì perché Gabriel si sbracciasse tanto dalla soglia invece di andare semplicemente lì a chiamarlo, se aveva qualcosa da riferirgli; poi la chiamata gli giunse telepaticamente e fu ben più chiara.

_Vuoi venire subito qui sì o no, testone? Devo chiederti una cosa e non voglio che Dean e Sam mi sentano… cosa pensavi, che stessi facendo aerobica?_

“Torno subito” disse allora l’Angelo ai due Winchester, alzandosi dal suo posto e andando verso Gabriel. Nel frattempo, si chiedeva che cosa mai fosse l’aerobica…

L’Arcangelo afferrò Castiel per un braccio e lo strattonò fuori dalla stanza, per potergli parlare in privato.

“Certo che non sei proprio un’aquila, tu, vero?” commentò. “Beh, non importa. Quello che volevo chiederti è: potresti andare in Paradiso e sapere cosa ne è stato di Balthazar, se sta bene e quando avrebbe intenzione di tornare? Non so se l’hai notato, ma Benny sta malissimo e aspetta solo che il nostro amico scenda dalle nuvole e ritorni da lui.”

A queste parole, Castiel apparve piuttosto turbato.

“Allora, cosa c’è? E’ un grosso problema per te staccarti da Dean anche solo per un’ora?” insisté Gabriel, petulante.

“No, non è quello” fece l’Angelo, sfuggendo lo sguardo dell’amico. “Il fatto è che io… beh, non volevo dirlo a nessuno, ma sono già stato in Paradiso per vedere Balthazar un paio di giorni fa.”

“E allora perché non ce l’hai detto?”

“Perché forse non era quello che volevate sentire” ammise l’Angelo, mortificato come se fosse colpa sua. “Balthazar si è già ripreso completamente, però… però non è sicuro di voler tornare sulla Terra. Mi ha detto di essere confuso e di aver bisogno di rifletterci ancora un po’.”

“ _Ancora un po’_?” trasecolò Gabriel. “E quanto sarebbe, in tempo terrestre, questo suo  _ancora un po’?_  Se sta ai tempi del Paradiso, potrebbe rifletterci anche cento anni senza nemmeno accorgersene. No, no, non se ne parla nemmeno. Fammi un favore, ritorna  _ai piani alti_ e spiega a quell’egoista che qui c’è chi lo sta aspettando e ha bisogno di lui!”

Sul volto di Castiel si dipinse un’espressione infastidita, che scomparve in fretta.

“Ero comunque intenzionato a farlo anche senza la tua sollecitazione” replicò poi, “comunque, prima di accusare Balthazar di essere un egoista, anche tu dovresti riflettere sul fatto che è stato Benny il primo a lasciarlo solo e a farlo straziare di dolore. Forse non è così strano che adesso Balthazar abbia qualche dubbio.”

“Sì, beh, magari mi sono espresso male, ma… quando si vuole veramente bene a qualcuno si passa sopra a tante cose” ribatté Gabriel, pensoso. “Anche per me non è sempre facile gestire Lucifer, sai, e tante volte mi ha fatto del male senza neanche accorgersene, però io… io lo perdono sempre perché non posso vivere lontano da lui. E mi sembra che anche tu con Dean non abbia sempre una vita così facile. Balthazar deve imparare che, se vuole vivere una relazione con qualcuno, deve anche mettere in conto di soffrire, non può essere sempre una luna di miele infinita!”

Era vero e Castiel lo sapeva bene, per averlo sperimentato personalmente.

“Va bene, allora vado subito” rispose. “Devo solo avvertire Dean che mi assenterò per un po’ e… questa volta parlerò seriamente con Balthazar e tenterò di convincerlo a tornare sulla Terra.”

Così fece e Gabriel, tutto soddisfatto di aver compiuto una buona azione, poté tornare da Lucifer, sperando che non si fosse annoiato nel frattempo e non avesse combinato qualche brutto tiro a qualcuno…

 

Castiel si ritrovò in Paradiso o, per meglio dire, nella versione del Paradiso che Balthazar aveva scelto per il suo periodo di cure e riposo. Le anime che andavano in Cielo, infatti, creavano ognuna il proprio angolino di Paradiso personale, a seconda di ciò che avevano amato di più in vita e dei luoghi in cui erano stati felici. Balthazar era andato in un angolo di Paradiso meraviglioso e senza dubbio molto indicato per rilassarsi e curare le ferite dell’anima: una spiaggia sconfinata dove si poteva ammirare un eterno tramonto sul mare, rilucente delle scaglie dorate di un sole che si immergeva in nuvole arancioni e violette. Castiel si sedette accanto a lui ad ammirare quello scenario incantevole.

“Ciao, Castiel” gli disse l’amico, con un leggero sorriso. “Sono contento di vederti.”

“Anch’io sono contento” rispose l’Angelo. “Stai bene, adesso, non è vero?”

“Sì, sto molto bene. Potrei addirittura affermare che non mi sono mai sentito così sereno” rispose Balthazar. Teneva lo sguardo fisso sul mare e sulle onde che venivano a lambire dolcemente la spiaggia e il suo volto pareva illuminato da una luce nuova. Castiel si chiese se fosse semplicemente il riflesso della luce dorata del sole al tramonto o se le cure avute in Paradiso avessero provocato un aumento di Grazia nel suo amico.

“Se sei guarito, allora… quando pensi di ritornare sulla Terra?” domandò esitante l’Angelo.

“Guarda, Castiel” disse Balthazar, indicando col dito due figure in lontananza che camminavano sul bagnasciuga nella luce avvolgente del tramonto. “Quelli sono Frank e Emily, mi sono inserito nel loro angolo di Paradiso, ma non li disturbo. Sai, sono stati sposati per più di settant’anni e, quando è morto lui, novantacinquenne, lei lo ha seguito due mesi dopo. Il Paradiso, per loro, è questa spiaggia al tramonto perché è il luogo dove sono venuti tutte le estati a passare le vacanze dopo che si sono sposati. Adesso possono godere di quei momenti di gioia che avevano sulla Terra… per l’eternità.”

“Balthazar, questo è molto bello, ma hai cambiato discorso. Hai riflettuto sulla possibilità di tornare sulla Terra?” insisté Castiel.

“Non ho cambiato discorso” lo contraddisse l’amico. Sul suo volto restava sempre quel leggero sorriso e i suoi occhi irradiavano serenità. “Frank e Emily mi hanno fatto pensare e ho capito che quello che dice sempre Gabriel è vero: anche se ci sono tanti uomini che sono poco più che scimmie senza peli… beh, ci sono anche tante persone che conoscono l’amore vero e che nella loro vita cercano solo le piccole cose meravigliose che nostro Padre ha creato.”

“Questo vorrebbe dire che hai deciso di ritornare?” Castiel era confuso. Non era abituato a un Balthazar così criptico e questa novità lo destabilizzava.

“Non lo so” ammise l’Angelo. “Qui sto molto bene e mi sembra che sia tutto tanto rilassante e sereno. Mi sembra che siano passati secoli da quando sono scappato con le armi del Paradiso per  _godermi la vita_ sulla Terra. Che sciocco ero… non erano certo quelli i piaceri che possono riempire veramente il cuore e l’anima, l’ho imparato proprio da Frank e Emily.”

“Scusami, amico mio, ma non riesco a comprenderti” disse Castiel. “Stai dicendo che intendi restare qui?”

“Ti ho già detto che non lo so” ripeté Balthazar e, questa volta, un guizzo del suo spirito caustico si fece sentire. “Non mi ascolti mai quando parlo, vero?”

“Laggiù manchi a molti, sai? Vorrebbero che tu tornassi…”

“Oh, non credo proprio. Sono certo che le tue scimmiette addomesticate sono proprio felici di essersi liberate di me, quell’Angelo  _spocchioso e arrogante_ … Guarda che lo so come mi chiamano” replicò Balthazar, ironico, ma non sembrava offeso e anzi rise piano. “E immagino che nemmeno Lucifer si strugga per la mia assenza!”

“E a te non manca nessuno, quassù? Proprio nessuno?” insisté Castiel.

“Beh, potresti mancarmi tu, ma devo dire che ti sei fatto vedere molto spesso” fece Balthazar con un’altra lieve risata, glissando abilmente sulla domanda.

“Non ti manca Benny?”

“Amico mio, non si può dire che tu non sia  _diretto_  nelle tue domande” replicò divertito l’Angelo. “Sì, Benny mi manca e ho pensato spesso che sarebbe stato bello averlo qui ad ammirare questo spettacolo incantevole e a vivere in questa grande pace e luce. Non è affatto giusto che a lui tutto questo sia precluso per qualcosa di cui non ha colpa e, anzi, pensavo di affrontare questo argomento con nostro Padre, prima o poi… se solo qualcuno sapesse dov’è. Benny meriterebbe il Paradiso più di molti umani…”

“Benny vuole una sola cosa ed è che tu torni da lui. Credo che potreste vivere il vostro angolo di Paradiso anche sulla Terra, se tu tornassi” obiettò Castiel.

Balthazar non rispose. Adesso il suo sguardo non era più fisso sul mare, ma seguiva Frank ed Emily che continuavano a camminare su quella spiaggia sconfinata, mano nella mano, immersi in chissà quali discorsi e perduti nel loro reciproco amore.

“Sai, Castiel, per secoli e secoli io non mi sono mai nemmeno chiesto se fossi felice e soddisfatto della mia vita oppure no” riprese poi. “Ero un guerriero, come te, ed entrambi facevamo quello che ci veniva ordinato senza fare domande. Non eravamo programmati per provare emozioni o avere dei dubbi, ma soltanto per obbedire agli ordini.”

Castiel annuì, ricordando anche lui quel periodo della sua esistenza che adesso gli appariva tanto remoto.

“Poi tu ti sei ribellato… per Dean” continuò Balthazar. “Hai salvato la sua anima dall’Inferno e hai sfidato tutto e tutti per rimanere accanto a lui. Hai iniziato a pensare con la tua testa e a ritenere che anche gli Angeli dovrebbero essere liberi di fare le loro scelte.”

“Sì, ma adesso perfino Michael riconosce che questa è la volontà di nostro Padre: la libertà non deve valere solo per i mortali, bensì anche per noi Angeli. Tu sei libero di ritornare sulla Terra, se lo desideri…”

“Quello che veramente vorrei sarebbe poter restare su questa spiaggia per sempre” ammise Balthazar, con un sospiro, “ma so che non è possibile. Se scegliessi di restare in Paradiso, Michael mi vorrebbe di nuovo nelle schiere celesti… a quanto pare, sono troppo giovane per fare il  _pensionato_!”

“Allora tornerai sulla Terra!” disse Castiel, sollevato.

“Immagino di sì, ma devo ancora pensare  _come e quando_ ” replicò Balthazar. “Perché, vedi, amico mio, non voglio che ritorni tutto come prima, che la pace che provo adesso scompaia. Io… non ero programmato per provare sentimenti ed emozioni e, quando sono scappato sulla Terra, in un primo momento volevo sperimentare tutto, proprio per capire che cosa mi ero perso fino a quel momento. E… non mi è piaciuto.”

“Lo immaginavo. Ti conosco bene e non potevo credere che veramente fossi soddisfatto di una vita vuota, fatta solo di eccessi” concordò Castiel. “Tuttavia poi hai tirato fuori il tuo vero te stesso, soprattutto quando ti sei innamorato di Benny. La vita sulla Terra non è solo superficialità, l’hai visto anche tu.”

Balthazar sospirò di nuovo.

“Sì, ma questo mi spaventa ancora di più” disse, piano. “Noi Angeli non siamo  _attrezzati_ per gestire le emozioni e io… sono rimasto travolto dai miei sentimenti, non sono stato più padrone di me stesso e alla fine… io… io non posso permettermi di perdere il controllo di me. Hai visto come mi sono ridotto… non posso nemmeno pensare che accada di nuovo!”

Ecco cos’era che tratteneva Balthazar dal tornare sulla Terra: aveva paura di perdere il controllo, di non sapersi più gestire e di essere destabilizzato da qualsiasi emozione, positiva o negativa che fosse. Castiel provò pena e tenerezza per lui, tuttavia tentò di incoraggiarlo. Del resto lui poteva capirlo, aveva avuto gli stessi dubbi e le stesse paure quando aveva scelto di restare accanto a Dean senza nemmeno essere sicuro che Dean ricambiasse il suo amore. Mille volte era caduto e mille volte si era ripreso… ma ne era valsa la pena e Balthazar doveva capirlo, questo, oppure avrebbe perso la possibilità di una felicità altrimenti irraggiungibile.

Valeva la pena essere sconvolti fin nell’anima, travolti e devastati se la ricompensa era il vero amore.

 

 **Fine prima parte**     

 

 

 


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Castiel trasse un lungo sospiro e iniziò a parlare. Era importante riuscire a convincere Balthazar a tornare sulla Terra e a non avere paura dei suoi sentimenti, perché il suo rapporto con Benny era molto prezioso e rovinarlo sarebbe stato imperdonabile: Benny sarebbe rimasto solo e triste e Balthazar stesso se ne sarebbe pentito per l’eternità, rinunciando a una felicità che adesso poteva soltanto immaginare.

“Non è stato facile nemmeno per me” ammise quindi Castiel. “Io, come te, ero un guerriero delle schiere celesti e non ero programmato per provare sentimenti. Quando ho voluto salvare Dean dall’Inferno e poi ho iniziato a stargli vicino, ho provato un grande turbamento e per molto tempo sono stato tormentato dai dubbi. Ho persino pensato che, per un Angelo, amare un mortale fosse un peccato… ma poi ho compreso che per nostro Padre l’Amore non è mai un peccato, di qualsiasi natura esso sia. Temevo però di tradire la mia missione come Angelo e, più tardi, mi sono domandato se non stessi facendo del male a Dean, legandolo a me e impedendogli di farsi una sua vita. Ora le cose vanno meglio e io sono più sereno, ma ho passato anni interi a macerarmi in interrogativi e scrupoli morali.”

Balthazar non disse niente e Castiel proseguì nella sua rievocazione.

“Credo che le cose siano cambiate dopo il mio… tradimento, quando mi lasciai ingannare da Crowley. Tu hai rischiato la vita per salvarmi e Dean si è opposto a suo fratello e al suo amico Bobby pur di difendermi, sebbene avessero ragione loro” mormorò l’Angelo. “Però è stato quell’episodio doloroso a far capire a entrambi che quello che ci legava era troppo importante, che non sapevamo che cosa ci riservasse il futuro e che non avevamo tempo da perdere in scrupoli e dubbi. Lo stesso vale per te, Balthazar: tu hai mai detto a Benny che lo ami?”

L’Angelo sobbalzò, ma poi si riprese grazie alla consueta ironia con cui nascondeva i veri sentimenti che agitavano il suo cuore.

“Vai dritto al punto, come sempre. E tu lo hai detto a Dean?” replicò, rispedendo la domanda al mittente.

“No, ma non ce n’è bisogno, noi sappiamo cosa ci lega senza bisogno di dircelo. Anzi, credo che Dean preferisca così. Probabilmente scapperebbe, se dicessi chiaramente ciò che provo per lui. Temo che Dean non accetti ancora fino in fondo la natura del nostro rapporto e sia ostacolato da inutili pregiudizi, ma non voglio forzarlo” rispose Castiel. “Però tu non hai risposto a me. Hai mai detto a Benny quanto lo ami?”

“Perché dovrei fare una cosa simile?” ribatté Balthazar, rifugiandosi in una risatina beffarda. “Nemmeno io so cosa provo realmente e di certo non è ciò che prova lui per me.”

“Io ho scelto di stare accanto a Dean anche quando mi respingeva. Ne ho sofferto molto, ma adesso posso assicurarti che ne vale la pena e rivivrei anche mille anni di quelle sofferenze pur di mantenere la felicità di cui posso godere adesso con lui” dichiarò Castiel in tono grave. “Vuoi davvero rinunciare a questa possibilità per una sciocca paura? E, soprattutto, vuoi abbandonare Benny?”

Balthazar, colpito, si abbracciò le ginocchia, fissando lo sguardo sul sole che eternamente tramontava.

“No, non voglio abbandonarlo…” sussurrò, dopo una lunga pausa.

“Allora torna sulla Terra con me, adesso” lo incoraggiò Castiel. “Lui ti sta aspettando e ha bisogno di te.”

Lentamente, Balthazar si alzò in piedi, scuotendosi di dosso la sabbia che si era incollata ai suoi abiti. Lanciò un’ultima occhiata a quel magnifico panorama e a Frank ed Emily che continuavano a camminare tenendosi per mano, poi annuì.

“Va bene, andiamo. Ma dovrei dire a Michael…”

“Michael capirà. O, forse, sapeva da sempre che alla fine avresti scelto di tornare sulla Terra.”

Pochi secondi dopo, i due Angeli apparvero nella biblioteca del bunker, facendo prendere un mezzo accidente a Dean e Sam che vi si trovavano, intenti nelle loro ricerche.

“Figli di…” esclamò Dean. “Volete proprio farmi morire? Vi costava tanto avvertire prima di piombare qui in questo modo?”

“Oh, scusa tanto” ribatté ironico Balthazar. “Ora vado fuori e suono il campanello.”

Nel frattempo, Gabriel e Lucifer, attirati dalle voci, erano arrivati in biblioteca e Gabriel manifestò tutto il suo entusiasmo precipitandosi ad abbracciare Balthazar.

“Ehi, amico, sono così contento che tu sia tornato!” esclamò, felice. “Stasera dobbiamo festeggiare: pizza e torta al cioccolato per tutti!”

“Ecco, è riapparso anche il damerino spocchioso” commentò invece Lucifer, con molto meno entusiasmo del fratello minore. “Possibile che qui non riusciamo a sbarazzarci di nessuno? Stavolta ci avevo proprio sperato…”

“Dai, fratellone, non fare così, siamo tutti molto felici che Balthazar sia tornato. Andiamo noi due nella nuova pasticceria del centro commerciale per comprare una bella torta al cioccolato? Le pizze le possiamo ordinare per telefono. Vieni, Lucifer?” replicò subito Gabriel, mostrando così una grande abilità nel mediare le battute acide del Diavolo e, altrettanto chiaramente, la perfetta conoscenza dell’ubicazione di tutte le pasticcerie, gelaterie e simili esistenti nella zona.

Allettato all’idea di fare un giro nel centro commerciale, Lucifer lasciò perdere le rimostranze e seguì volentieri il fratellino.

Balthazar, tuttavia, sembrava sperduto e si guardava intorno senza decidersi a porre la domanda che più gli stava a cuore.

“E… Benny dov’è?” chiese alla fine, ostentando una disinvoltura che era lontanissimo dal provare.

“Ah, già, voi non l’avete visto perché siete apparsi direttamente qui” fece Dean, prendendola alla lontana per divertirsi a vedere il turbamento sul volto dell’Angelo. “Sai com’è, lui quando ha qualche problema si sfoga con i lavori manuali e così… è fuori dal bunker, sta sistemando una palizzata di assi di legno per renderlo ancora più invisibile agli estranei.”

“Beh, allora… se ha da fare non voglio disturbarlo…” esitò Balthazar, già stravolto all’idea di rivedere Benny. Forse era meglio rimandare quell’incontro il più possibile, si sentiva ancora più vulnerabile di prima nei confronti delle emozioni violente e non sapeva assolutamente come avrebbe reagito ritrovandoselo davanti.

“Ma sei proprio bastardo, allora! Non hai capito che si è messo a lavorare proprio perché stava male pensando a te?” ribatté Dean, godendo nel vedere Balthazar farsi tutto rosso per l’imbarazzo. “Avanti, vai fuori a salutarlo o ti ci mando io a calci in culo.”

“Sì… allora penso che andrò…” mormorò l’Angelo, prima di teletrasportarsi fuori dal bunker.

“Accidenti, Balthazar ha perso veramente la testa per Benny” commentò divertito Dean, rivolgendosi al fratello e a Castiel. “Se mi fossi rivolto a lui in questo tono in qualunque altra situazione, mi sarebbe saltato agli occhi… invece è talmente sconvolto alla sola idea di rivederlo da non accorgersi nemmeno di come l’ho trattato.”

Balthazar riapparve fuori dal bunker dove, in effetti, Benny stava lavorando a una palizzata che tenesse fuori sguardi indiscreti. Aveva quasi finito e doveva sistemare solo l’ultima asse, perciò era preso dal suo compito e voltava le spalle all’Angelo, che non sapeva cosa fare. Il soggiorno in Paradiso lo aveva privato ancora di più della capacità di gestire le emozioni, si sentiva tremare le gambe al solo vederlo e non aveva idea di come fare a padroneggiarsi. Rimase lì, immobile e silenzioso, a guardarlo lavorare e a pensare che, tutto sommato, sarebbe stato volentieri così per l’eternità, fissando Benny così come in Paradiso ammirava lo spettacolare tramonto sul mare…

Benny, però, dopo cinquant’anni di Purgatorio, aveva i sensi all’erta e sentiva immediatamente se qualcuno gli era alle spalle, così si voltò per vedere chi fosse e… vedendo Balthazar s’illuminò tutto. Lasciò perdere quanto stava facendo e, lentamente, quasi incredulo, mosse qualche passo verso di lui.

“Balthazar… sei tornato” mormorò.

Confuso e turbato, l’Angelo cercò di buttarla sullo scherzo.

“Ehi, va bene che sono disceso dal Cielo, ma non c’è bisogno di guardarmi come se fossi un’apparizione” disse, ostentando un tono gaio.

Benny, però, non aveva voglia di scherzare. Felice, si precipitò a stringerlo tra le braccia, sollevandolo da terra e baciandolo con tenerezza, ma anche profondamente e intensamente come mai prima d’allora. Balthazar era lì e lui voleva sentirne la presenza, il sapore, la delicatezza del suo corpo elegante e minuto, lo voleva con ogni fibra del suo essere e, pur senza spaventarlo, continuò a baciarlo e a avvolgerlo tra le sue braccia, ad accarezzargli i capelli e a tenerlo incollato a sé come se non volesse mai più staccarsi da lui.

E Balthazar? Balthazar aveva tentato in tutti i modi di mantenersi ancorato alla realtà, di essere controllato e distaccato ma, non appena si ritrovò tra le braccia di Benny, se ne infischiò bellamente di tutto il resto e lasciò che ogni parte di sé si perdesse in lui, che una supernova esplodesse nel suo cuore fino a ridurlo in briciole infinitesimali, che la sua stessa identità svanisse fino agli estremi confini dell’Universo. Nulla contava più, c’era solo Benny, le sue braccia che lo avvolgevano in una stretta affettuosa e protettiva, Benny che lo baciava e lo accarezzava facendolo sentire la cosa più preziosa del mondo intero e oltre, il suo sapore, il modo in cui la sua barba gli pungeva il viso… c’era solo questo e l’Angelo vi si abbandonò con gioia, dimenticando ogni velleità di controllo e lasciando che le emozioni fluissero in lui fino a sbriciolarlo in polvere di stelle.

I due rimasero uniti in quel bacio che annullava tutta la sofferenza che c’era stata e che apriva una nuova vita fatta di prospettive e speranze, restarono così allacciati a perdersi l’uno nell’altro per momenti infiniti e insieme troppo brevi, poi Benny si staccò lentamente da Balthazar e continuò a guardarlo con tutta la luce del mondo negli occhi chiari, così simili al cielo che si poteva ammirare in Paradiso.

“Sei tornato, sei qui con me” disse ancora una volta, come per convincere anche se stesso che era tutto vero e che il suo Angelo era lì, davanti a lui. “E stai bene, sei diventato più potente… ho sentito l’energia angelica che mi trasmettevi… sono così contento di riaverti, mi sei mancato, non puoi neanche immaginare quanto.”

“Anche tu mi sei mancato” fece timidamente Balthazar. Dean avrebbe riso come un matto nel vedere che lo spocchioso Angelo che conosceva non riusciva nemmeno ad alzare lo sguardo su Benny!

Il vampiro lo abbracciò di nuovo, facendolo scomparire tra le sue braccia.

“Non ti lascerò mai più, d’ora in poi niente e nessuno potrà separarci” mormorò. Voleva ricolmare del suo affetto e del suo amore tutti i vuoti e il dolore che gli aveva causato con la sua scelta di restare in Purgatorio, perché tutto era partito da lì…

In quel momento la voce allegra di Gabriel li fece trasalire.

“Oh, cavolo, spero di non aver interrotto qualcosa di importante, ragazzi, ma tanto so che vi potrete rifare più tardi, no?” scherzò l’Arcangelo, anche lui soddisfattissimo di vederli di nuovo insieme. Dietro di lui veniva Lucifer con una scatola enorme che conteneva, con ogni evidenza, la torta al cioccolato promessa e che lui aveva pensato bene di non far portare a Gabriel, altrimenti al bunker ne sarebbe potuta arrivare la metà.

“Venite dentro anche voi?” li invitò Gabriel, sempre festoso. “Io e Lucifer abbiamo preso la torta e ordinato le pizze. Tra poco arriveranno e faremo una bella cena tutti insieme, finalmente riuniti!”

Benny sorrise e cinse con un braccio le spalle di Balthazar prima di avviarsi con lui verso l’ingresso del bunker: pareva incapace di staccarsi dal suo Angelo anche solo per un istante.

Mentre Dean e Sam allestivano il tavolo da pranzo, Gabriel, preso dall’entusiasmo, continuava a parlare a raffica.

“Vi immaginate che figura mi ha fatto fare Lucifer al centro commerciale?” iniziò a dire. “Mentre ero in pasticceria a scegliere la torta lui è andato a fare un giro nel supermercato…”

“Per forza, mi stavo annoiando a morte: tu ci stavi mettendo un secolo per scegliere tra due torte praticamente identiche!”

“Non erano identiche: quella che poi ho scelto è ripiena di crema pasticciera e ricoperta di panna montata, l’altra aveva il ripieno al rum e… beh, comunque, quando esco dalla pasticceria me lo ritrovo davanti con un sorrisetto beffardo sul viso e gli chiedo che cosa ha combinato e poi… poi sento che gli allarmi del supermercato iniziano a suonare tutti insieme!”

Lucifer scoppiò a ridere.

“E’ stato divertentissimo: passando, mettevo qualche prodotto in borsa o in tasca ai clienti e così, quando sono usciti, hanno fatto scattare gli allarmi” raccontò il Diavolo, evidentemente orgoglioso della sua  _impresa_. “I commessi li hanno perquisiti e hanno trovato i prodotti… li hanno scambiati per ladri, hanno fatto chiamare il direttore del supermercato… un vero spasso! Uno continuava a sbraitare, scandalizzato, che doveva esserci un errore, che lui era un professore universitario e di certo non rubava nei supermercati… ma aveva tre confezioni di dentifricio in tasca che provavano il contrario.”

“Ma sei un vero bastardo!” commentò Bobby, allibito. “E com’è finita la storia?”

“Non lo so, io e Gabriel dovevamo tornare a casa” replicò deluso Lucifer. “Comunque penso che abbiano chiamato anche la polizia perché, andando via, sentivo delle sirene in lontananza…”

“Che figlio di puttana!” esclamò Dean, però un lieve sorrisetto sfuggì anche a lui.

“Dean! Anche tu ti saresti divertito come quel depravato?” lo accusò Sam, indignato.

“Beh, no…” rispose il giovane, fingendosi oltraggiato, ma una parte di sé avrebbe tanto voluto essere presente…

Gabriel rise.

“Beh, questi scherzetti sono ciò che facevamo anche in Paradiso quando eravamo ancora insieme” disse, intenerito al ricordo e felice del fatto che finalmente potessero ripetere le loro  _prodezze_ , come in quei giorni gioiosi di tanto tempo prima.

“Complimenti, c’è proprio di che esserne fieri” ribatté Sam.

Nessun altro, però, pareva scandalizzato quanto lui: Dean, Benny e Balthazar si trattenevano a fatica dallo scoppiare a ridere anche loro; Bobby scuoteva la testa, ma il suo viso appariva divertito; Castiel rimaneva impassibile, tuttavia dentro di sé pensava che era un bene che il Diavolo si accontentasse di sfogare la sua indole malvagia con scherzetti da ragazzino.

La cena con pizza e torta al cioccolato si rivelò comunque un’ottima idea da parte di Gabriel e non soltanto per festeggiare il ritorno di Balthazar. Quegli ultimi giorni, infatti, erano stati molto duri e angoscianti per tutti loro e altri momenti di dolore e tormento li attendevano; poter godere di una serata tranquilla, come un normale gruppo di amici, era un balsamo per i loro cuori stanchi.

Balthazar, tuttavia, non era del tutto tranquillo e lo fu ancora meno quando si ritrovò in camera da solo con Benny. Era ciò che desiderava, certo, ma allo stesso tempo temeva quell’intimità, perché era ben consapevole di non essere assolutamente in grado di gestirla. Benny, al contrario, non si faceva nessun problema: in quei giorni di sofferenza aveva capito di amare veramente Balthazar e, adesso, l’unica cosa che voleva era dimostrarglielo in tutto. Non appena furono soli, infatti, lo prese tra le braccia e lo baciò proprio come aveva fatto quel pomeriggio fuori dal bunker e, proprio come allora, Balthazar si perse in quel bacio e non poté fare altro che aggrapparsi a lui come se fosse l’unica cosa reale di tutta la sua esistenza.

Tuttavia, quando si accorse che Benny iniziava a farsi più audace, spogliandosi e cercando di sfilare la giacca anche all’Angelo, Balthazar sembrò riacquistare un minimo di lucidità.

“No, no… senti, Benny, aspetta…”

Era una cosa nuova per Benny sentire Balthazar che gli si negava. Improvvisamente, tutti i suoi sensi di colpa ritornarono e lo portarono a pensare che, forse, adesso che era stato in Paradiso, Balthazar non era più disposto a una tale intimità con una creatura dannata come lui.

“Scusami, Balthazar” mormorò, mortificato. “Io credevo che… ma è naturale, adesso vieni dal Paradiso, sei purificato e io invece…”

“Questa cosa non c’entra niente” obiettò l’Angelo, stupito. “Possibile che ancora ti faccia questi scrupoli? Non me ne importa un accidente di ciò che sei, quante volte te lo dovrò ripetere? Per me tu sei solo  _Benny_ e questo è quanto. Però…”

“Bene, allora è per quello che ti ho fatto” lo interruppe Benny, rattristato. Aveva intravisto una promessa di felicità insieme a Balthazar e adesso, come tutte le altre volte, doveva rendersi conto che era stata un’illusione, aveva rovinato tutto con la sua scelta di restare in Purgatorio e adesso l’Angelo non si fidava più di lui. “Ti avevo promesso che sarei tornato dal Purgatorio e non ho mantenuto la parola, ti ho mentito. Potrei dirti che mi dispiace, potrei giurarti che non lo farò mai più e che voglio soltanto stare con te, ma perché dovresti credermi ora?”

“Benny, di solito sono io quello che straparla” replicò Balthazar con una dolce ironia. “Non ce l’ho con te per aver deciso di restare in Purgatorio, anzi… mai come ora posso capire perché l’hai fatto, visto che anch’io non sarei tornato dal Paradiso se Castiel non fosse venuto a parlarmi.”

“Non… saresti tornato?” Benny sembrava smarrito.

“Era la scelta più facile, no?” continuò l’Angelo. “Sia tu sia io siamo fuori posto sulla Terra e ci dobbiamo scontrare con dolori, delusioni e sofferenze. In Paradiso io ero sereno e in pace con tutti, in Purgatorio tu… beh, di certo non eri sereno e in pace, ma sapevi qual era il tuo ruolo, sapevi contro chi dovevi combattere e ti sentivi  _al posto giusto_. Non potevo capirlo allora, ma l’ho capito in Paradiso.”

Benny lo guardò e non rispose. Quel nuovo Balthazar, così tranquillo e saggio, era molto più simile all’Angelo guerriero che doveva essere stato in passato e quasi lo metteva in soggezione: aveva compreso il suo senso di inadeguatezza e la sua scelta di restare in Purgatorio e ora lo perdonava per averlo fatto soffrire al punto da smarrire mente e anima. Come poteva meritare di averlo accanto?

“Il fatto è che noi Angeli non siamo programmati per provare emozioni e sentimenti e non sappiamo gestirli” spiegò Balthazar. “Dopo essere stato in Paradiso è come se… se mi avessero  _resettato_ , per così dire, perciò ho ancora meno capacità di controllare ciò che provo. Per cui… non so come posso reagire, mi spaventa l’idea di perdermi, di essere travolto, di… non so…”

Se un attimo prima Benny aveva intravisto il Balthazar guerriero, adesso ritrovava quello che si donava e rivelava appieno soltanto con lui e invece della soggezione provò un’infinita tenerezza. Di nuovo lo prese tra le braccia e lo avvolse nel suo affetto.

“Non puoi perderti, perché io ti terrò sempre stretto e non ti lascerò mai” gli disse, in preda ad una fortissima emozione. “Tu sei il mio prezioso Angelo e farò in modo che non ti accada mai più nulla di male. Non te l’ho mai detto prima perché non ne ero certo, ma ora lo so: io ti amo, ti amo così tanto, Balthazar, e senza di te non sono più niente. E so che ti vergogni di dire quello che provi tu ma non ne ho bisogno, perché mi hai dimostrato quanto mi ami con tutto quello che hai sempre fatto per me, senza risparmiarti mai. Sei la mia luce e la mia stella, ora e per sempre.”

Quelle parole così dolci e intense sciolsero ogni dubbio e esitazione di Balthazar, che ancora una volta si abbandonò a Benny senza più riserve, felice di perdersi per ritrovarsi con lui e di morire mille volte per rivivere al suo fianco. Non fermò più le carezze del compagno, rispose docile e fiducioso ai suoi baci, si lasciò spogliare, coccolare e infine prendere con pazienza e delicatezza e intensità. Ancora una volta l’intero universo per lui fu solo Benny con il suo abbraccio protettivo, il suo modo di baciarlo e accarezzarlo come fosse fatto di cristallo, Benny su di lui e dentro di lui a dissolvere ogni sua paura e perplessità. Era Benny che, solido e forte e tenero insieme, lo faceva smarrire e poi sentire a casa con ogni bacio, con ogni spinta, con ogni carezza. L’Angelo assecondò ogni movimento del compagno fino a giungere alla totale estasi e perdita di qualsiasi pretesa di controllo, ma era giusto così, così doveva essere. E, stretto a lui, Balthazar comprese che cosa volevano dire Gabriel e Castiel quando affermavano che il Paradiso poteva essere anche un luogo sulla Terra: ogni luogo era il Paradiso quando Benny era con lui.

     

 

**FINE**


End file.
